Destinos cruzados
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Un reencuentro que dejó más que solo buenos momentos que recordar... Leon y Helena trabajaran juntos en un caso donde la seguridad del país se encuentra en riesgo, mientras buscan al culpable tendrán que lidiar con viejos sentimientos que despertaron después de aquella noche de invierno. ***Secuela del One Shot " Una Noche de Invierno" ***
1. Chapter 1

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_Hola!_

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva locura mía, después de consultarlo con la almohada, mi editor en jefe y unas amigas muy queridas aquí en FF (CMosser, Nelida Treschi seguí su consejo jejeje!, a ver cómo me va.), me decidí a publicar esta nueva historia. Esta entrega quisiera dedicársela a mi compañero de batallas betoredfield, gracias por apoyar todas mis locuras, por aguantar mis ratos de frustración y motivarme a seguir en esto cuando a veces estoy a punto de tirar la toalla. Get well soon partner! I mis u!. _

_Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como disfruto de escribirla._

_**CAP.1**_

_Chicago Illinois_

Helena Harper estaba sumida en un profundo sueño cuando comenzó a sonar el despertador anunciando que su día recién comenzaba, de mala gana tomó el aparato y vio la hora antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

- Cinco minutos más.- se dijo en voz baja.

Se cubrió con la sábana e intentó conciliar el sueño de nuevo, ser detective de la policía de Chicago no era fácil, diariamente tenía que lidiar con asaltantes, asesinos y demás criminales intentando hacer de la ciudad un lugar seguro, justo la noche anterior terminaron de cerrar el caso de una serie de robos a manos de una pandilla de maleantes, pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente uno de los miembros del grupo relató con detalle cada uno de los crímenes, después de llenar el informe, sus compañeros de trabajo salieron a un bar a festejar, Helena se disculpó con todos por no poder ir, no estaba de humor para celebrar, estaba cansada y aún tenía cosas por hacer en casa.

Abrazó su almohada cuando de pronto sintió que alguien muy pequeño se ponía encima de ella, Helena sonrió, se quitó la sábana de encima y la pequeña niña saltó hacia al otro lado de la cama, vestida con una pijama rosa con detalles infantiles y sosteniendo un biberón, la pequeña Samantha o Sam como la llamaban cariñosamente, miró a su madre con una sonrisa en los labios, Helena vio a su hija admirada de que esa pequeña la haya salvado de su propia perdición, su vida no tenía un propósito hasta el día que se enteró que esperaba un bebé, recordó lo asustada que estaba cuando vio el positivo en la prueba de embarazo, sin embargo también estaba feliz de saber que pronto traería un nuevo ser al mundo, hizo a un lado sus inseguridades, tomó algunas decisiones importantes y aceptó el reto de convertirse en madre soltera.

Helena se levantó de la cama y tomó a su hija en brazos.

- Vamos princesa, mamá tiene que atrapar a unos cuantos delincuentes antes de tu siesta de la tarde.- dijo ella con ternura.

Caminó hacia la cocina, una vez ahí puso a la pequeña en su silla, una mujer alta y delgada, vestida con un pijama de algodón rosa, le entregó una taza de café y dijo.

- Por lo que veo a Sam no la puedes arrojar al suelo.- dijo Jane en tono de broma- Buenos días.

- Buenos días.- dijo Helena dando un sorbo a su café.

Jane Stone, había sido la mejor amiga de Deborah desde que eran niñas, cuando Helena se mudó a Chicago, se encontró con Jane y esta le propuso que fueran compañeras de piso, sin embargo las fiestas y los excesos llevaban a Jane por un mal camino, Helena le tenía apreció a aquella chica alocada y extrovertida, habían crecido juntas siendo vecinas fue por ello que decidió ayudarla a salir del ambiente que la metía constantemente en problemas, se mudaron a otro apartamento en un barrio familiar y la convenció de volver a la escuela, no obstante cuando Helena se enteró que estaba embarazada, Jane se ofreció a ayudarla a cuidar a Samantha y decidió tomar clases en casa.

Sam comenzó a golpear impaciente la mesita de su silla, Helena observó a su hija y esta tenía una mirada de enojo, no pudo evitar observar que los ojos de la niña se volvían más azules cuando estaba molesta, de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar al hombre que reaccionaba de igual forma cuando algo lo enfurecía.

- No cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre.- Helena murmuró con tristeza.

Helena preparó un plato de cereales y mientras le daba de comer a la niña la imagen del padre de su hija vino a su mente, hacía más de dos años que no tenía noticias de él, después de volver de su viaje a Australia, llegó con nuevos ánimos y decidió hacer cambios en su vida, renunció a su empleo y se mudó a otra ciudad, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando se encontraron por casualidad en el aeropuerto en Atlanta, Helena se fue del hotel antes de que él despertara, no quería escuchar de su boca decir que todo había sido culpa del alcohol y que se arrepentía de haber dormido con ella, Helena sabía que él amaba a otra mujer y nada de eso cambiaría, por eso quería al menos tener el recuerdo de aquella noche de invierno en su corazón, sin embargo seis semanas después se enteró que aquel encuentro dejó algo más que sólo buenos momentos para recordar.

- Tierra llamando a Helena.- dijo Jane intentando sacar de su ensoñación a su amiga.

- Perdón, ¿Me hablabas?.

- Te estaba diciendo que por fin ya me pagaron por los diseños que hice para la web la librería que me contrató.- Jane tomó un bocado de su desayuno- ¿En qué tanto pensabas?.

- En nada.- dijo Helena apenada.

- Vamos Helena, ¿Acaso pensabas en padre de Sam?.

Helena le dio un trago largo a su café sin importarle que el líquido caliente le quemara la garganta.

- Debe ser alguien muy importante para ti ya que nunca hablas de él.- Jane se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo Helena irritada, la identidad del padre de Samantha era un misterio y ella se encargaría de que lo siguiera siendo pensó.

- Soy tu amiga y he respetado tu silencio, sabes la otra noche te escuché cuando le dijiste a Sam que su papá luchaba contra los malos, ¿Acaso también es policía como tú?.

Helena comenzó a sentirse incomoda con el curso que estaba llevando la conversación, Jane siempre le hacía preguntas con respecto al padre de su hija, sin embargo siempre lograba evadirlas con algún comentario.

- Será mejor que me dé prisa o no llegaré a tiempo a la estación.- Helena se levantó de la mesa.

- Está bien.- dijo Jane decepcionada- Tarde o temprano conoceré a ese hombre tan misterioso.

- No pierdas el tiempo Jane, dudo que algún día venga por aquí.- se dijo Helena a si misma con amargura mientras salía de la cocina.

.

.

_Washington D.C._

- Leon, ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?.

Leon estaba sentado observando fijamente los documentos que tenía esparcidos sobre su escritorio, llevaba toda la noche sin dormir tratando de averiguar en qué ciudad se llevaría a cabo su próximo ataque, bebió de su vaso de café y continuó su trabajo ignorando de nuevo a su compañera.

- No entiendo para qué seguimos leyendo estos archivos.- dijo Sandra Perkins frunciendo el ceño- Llevamos días sin encontrar alguna pista, además ya fueron analizados por expertos y no hallaron nada.

- No debes confiar del todo en las personas.- dijo Leon- ¿Trajiste las fotografías que te pedí?.

- Aquí tienes- Sandra le entregó un sobre marrón.

- Gracias.- Leon tomó el sobre sin levantar la mirada.

- Voy a comprar algo de comer, ¿Quieres que traiga algo para ti?.- preguntó ella.

- Estoy bien, gracias.- respondió.

Sandra salió de la oficina y Leon agradeció en el fondo que lo dejara en paz por un momento, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y lo que menos quería era tener que soportar las constantes quejas de su compañera en turno, Sandra Perkins era una agente novata que había servido como policía en Texas, su padre el Aaron Perkins fue nombrado como el nuevo comisionado de operaciones en la DSO, haciendo uso de sus influencias logró que su hija entrara a la agencia y no conforme con eso, obligó a Leon a trabajar con ella en el caso de una serie de ataques terroristas llevados a cabo por un grupo llamado "El Culto" cuyo líder era mejor conocido como "El Escorpión".

Le había sido asignado el caso a Leon hace menos de una semana, a pesar de que su modus operandi no había cambiado desde que comenzaron los ataques, los diversos cuerpos de policía involucrados no habían podido detenerlos, todo comenzó con una amenaza enviada al alcalde de Boston a la cual no le dieron mucha importancia, sin embargo justo cuando se celebraba un evento en apoyo al departamento de bomberos, detonaron un paquete que contenía una bomba en medio de la multitud presente, horas más tarde un periódico local recibió una carta donde El Culto se atribuía el ataque mencionando que ocurrirían más de estos aunque todavía seguía sin conocerse el verdadero objetivo de este grupo.

Leon cerró la carpeta de golpe, se apoyó en su silla y cerró los ojos por un momento, se sentía cansado y sin ánimo de nada, la noche anterior el recuerdo de aquella noche de invierno en Atlanta había invadido su mente logrando quitarle el sueño.

Habían pasado más de dos años y jamás intentó buscar a Helena, quizá para ella solo fue una aventura de una noche, después de todo habían bebido demasiado y se fue antes de que él despertara dejándole una nota que solo sirvió para confirmarle que no estaba interesada en tener alguna relación con él, podía usar sus recursos y conseguir su dirección, sin embargo había pasado mucho tiempo y quizá ella ya estaba con alguien más, el solo pensar que estuviera en brazos de otro hombre lo puso de tan mal humor que se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y continuó con su trabajo.

.

.

_Chicago Illinois_

Helena llegó a la estación como cada mañana, aún estaba molesta por los comentarios de Jane, odiaba que siempre hiciera preguntas con respecto al padre de Sam, sus conocidos habían creído la historia de que entre ella y el papá de su hija las cosas no funcionaron, con el tiempo la gente dejó de hacer preguntas, todos excepto su compañera de piso, quien insistía en que Helena ocultaba algo y no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

Encendió su ordenador y buscó noticias nuevas acerca de El Culto, desde su último ataque hacía algunas semanas, los medios no habían publicado nada acerca de este nuevo grupo criminal, cuando leyó la primera vez acerca del atentado en Boston comenzó a recopilar información por su cuenta, así como los informes de los departamentos de policía involucrados en la investigación.

Mientras miraba de nuevo sus archivos, recibió un correo electrónico de Adam Romero, un antiguo compañero de la academia que trabajaba con detective en San Diego, Helena abrió el mensaje y vio que Adam por fin había conseguido las cartas que El Escorpión envió a los periódicos locales, rápidamente comenzó a analizar el contenido de las mismas pero de pronto fue interrumpida por Drake Harding, un compañero de trabajo.

- Harper, ¿Es qué nunca te relajas?.- dijo Drake con dos vasos de café y una bolsa de papel en las manos.

- Ya me conoces.- dijo Helena esbozando media sonrisa.

- Te traje algo.

Drake le entregó un café y puso la bolsa sobre el escritorio.

- Gracias.

Drake Harding trabajaba en la misma unidad que Helena, era un hombre muy atractivo, su estatura rondaba el metro ochenta, de piel morena y ojos claros, tenía de cabeza a las mujeres de la estación, sin embargo él solo tenía ojos para Helena, sabía que ella era madre soltera pero para Drake no era problema ya que sentía un cariño especial por Samantha.

- Apenas cerramos el caso ayer y ya estás de nuevo trabajando.- Drake tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella- ¿Te asignaron algo nuevo?.

- No.- Helena tomó una dona de la bolsa y le dio una mordida- Es algo que llevo por mi cuenta.

- Entiendo, olvidé que le estas siguiendo la pista a ese grupo de locos, pero la investigación la están llevando los federales por lo que me enteré.

- Así es.- dijo ella- Es solo que no quiero que me tomen desprevenida si requieren de nuestra ayuda.

- Sabes que eso solo pasaría si atacan Chicago.- Drake dio un sorbo a su café.

- Espero que eso nunca suceda.- dijo Helena preocupada.

- Anoche no fuiste al bar.- Drake le dedicó una sonrisa- Tenía pensado invitarte a cenar en lugar de ir con ellos, tú sabes para celebrar.

- Drake, ya hablamos de eso.- Helena apreciaba a Drake y odiaba tener que rechazar sus invitaciones a salir, aunque Jane constantemente insistía en que se diera una oportunidad con otro hombre, Helena no quería darle falsas esperanzas y prefería ser honesta con él.

- Lo sé.- Drake se encogió de hombros- Algún día te cansaras de esperar a que vuelva el imbécil que te dejó sola con Sam y aceptarás salir conmigo.

- No digas esas cosas..- dijo Helena irritada- Como sea, él no vendrá.

- ¿Estás segura?.- Drake arqueó una ceja- Solo te pido un favor, si algún día regresa podrías decirme al menos quien es él.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.- preguntó Helena intrigada.

- Quiero darme el gusto de romperle la cara por dejar sola a una chica tan linda.- Drake esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se tronó los nudillos.

- Definitivamente estás loco.- Helena soltó una carcajada- Busca algo que hacer y déjame seguir trabajando en esto.

- De acuerdo.- Drake se levantó de su lugar y antes de llegar a su escritorio dijo- Al menos te hice reír ¿No?.

Helena continuó revisando las cartas, estaban escritas por computadora con letra clara, también notó que quien las escribió tenía algún grado de estudios, pero entonces mirándolas a detalle descubrió cierto patrón en las letras, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a encerrar palabras entre líneas, cuando era niña a Helena le gustaba mucho resolver crucigramas y se había vuelto muy buena en ello, en la primera carta encontró que la palabra Columbus estaba al menos tres veces en el texto, en esa ciudad había ocurrido el segundo ataque.

Rápidamente tomó la segunda carta y comenzó a buscar, entonces descubrió la palabra Chicago al menos cuatro veces.

- No puede ser.- se dijo a sí misma sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Tenía que hablar con el capitán Rogers para que diera aviso a los federales, entonces recordó que él estaría en una reunión toda la mañana y no volvería hasta la tarde, guardó las cartas en el cajón de su escritorio y buscó más noticias acerca de El Culto en la red.

En su búsqueda, encontró una nota que hablaba de un robo en un laboratorio de investigación en Italia hace apenas un mes, los ladrones robaron unas muestras del Virus C y todavía las autoridades no daban con los culpables, Helena miró con atención la foto de uno de los ladrones y vio que tenía una pequeña mancha en el cuello, miró más de cerca, entonces recordó haber visto ese lunar antes, buscó entre las fotos que tenía de los miembros del Culto y uno de ellos tenía esa misma marca.

- ¿Por qué se empeñan en repetir la pesadilla?.- pensó Helena.

De inmediato comenzó a redactar un informe esperando que no terminara en el papelero del Capitán Rogers, sabía que era poco probable que su jefe le creyera pero al menos tenía que hacer el intento.

.

.

_Washington D.C_

Después de trabajar todo el día revisando informes y falsas pistas, Leon lo único de que deseaba era relajarse y olvidarse por un momento que era agente del gobierno, después de salir de la agencia fue hacia el bar que estaba camino a su apartamento, ordenó un par de tragos y se sentó en la mesa de siempre.

Una mujer sentada dos mesas adelante y con una cerveza entre las manos le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, estaba sola y por la forma en que vestía buscaba algo más que solo diversión esa noche, Leon dio un trago a su bebida y la ignoró por completo, en otro tiempo hubiera ido a su mesa y después de fingir por una hora que estaba interesado en su charla, terminarían su velada en un hotel de paso y al cabo de un rato cada quien tomaría su camino, ya había dejado los malos hábitos, era un hombre casi en sus cuarenta con una vida solitaria, muchos de sus conocidos tenían una familia que los esperaba en casa, hablaban de pasar tiempo con sus hijos y de planear vacaciones cada año, quizá ya era un poco tarde para sentar cabeza pensó, nunca estuvo interesado en tener una relación seria con nadie, tal vez la soledad era el precio que tuvo que pagar por su obsesión por Ada, a menudo Claire bromeaba diciendo que terminaría siendo un viejo decrepito en un asilo rodeado de desconocidos si no buscaba a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, a lo que él respondía que esperaba que al menos las enfermeras que cuidaran de él fueran jóvenes y bellas.

Terminó de beber su trago y sonrió al recordar a su amiga, su amistad con Claire Redfield era algo sagrado, aquella chica impulsiva, obstinada pero sobre todo leal y honesta, era la única persona a la cual Leon le confiaría cualquier cosa inclusive su vida, tomó su móvil y buscó su número, charlar con ella era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer, se veían cada vez que tenían oportunidad pero casi siempre su comunicación era a través del teléfono.

- ¿Leon?.- dijo Claire sorprendida al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?.

- Para nada, en realidad me alegra escucharte.

- Sabes eres la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que me dice eso.- Leon esbozó una sonrisa.

- Será porque no he tenido el honor de tener una cita contigo.- dijo Claire en tono de burla- ¿Cómo estás?.

- Bien, ¿Y tú?.- Leon bebió de su vaso.

- Estoy muerta.- Claire bostezó- Eso de ser la Tía Claire y cuidar de mis sobrinos es agotador, sabes cada vez admiro más a Jill, como puede lidiar con un niño travieso, una niña que no para de hablar y un marido testarudo, deberían ponerle un monumento o algo así.

- Hubieras pagado a una niñera y te libras del problema.- dijo Leon.

- Eso nunca, Chris no confía en nadie cuando se trata de sus hijos, prefiere estar en deuda conmigo a dejarlos al cuidado de una extraña.- dijo Claire- ¿Cómo te va con la agente novata?, ¿Sigue dándote problemas?.

- Nos asignaron un caso la semana pasada, se supone que Sandra se encargaría del trabajo de escritorio, pero al final terminé por integrar y ordenar todo el expediente yo solo.- dijo Leon molesto- La verdad es que estoy cansado de trabajar con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hablas con tus superiores?.

- Lo hice desde el primer día, pero el padre de Sandra es muy influyente y quiere que su hija aprenda de los mejores.

- Vaya lío.- dijo Claire resignada.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a la activista valiente y te vienes a trabajar conmigo?.- dijo Leon en tono burlón.

- ¿Contigo?, jamás, eres el peor agente que conozco.- Claire soltó una carcajada- Además ya sabes lo que sucede cuando tú yo trabajamos juntos, todo termina en caos.

- Quien sabe, tal vez si vas a una misión conmigo hagamos que desaparezca alguna ciudad del mapa.

-Muy gracioso, recuerda que no tengo entrenamiento, además mientras tú te encargas de los tipos malos mientras yo ayudo a las víctimas.

Leon no pudo evitar el bostezo, había tenido un día difícil y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle estragos, Claire lo escuchó en el teléfono y dijo.

- Te escuchas cansado, ¿Por qué mejor no descansas y hablamos otro día?.

- De acuerdo.- Leon se levantó de su mesa y sacó dinero para pagar la cuenta- Muchas gracias Claire, fue un gusto hablar contigo y disculpa la hora.

- De nada, casi lo olvido, dentro de poco estaré en Washington, ¿Te parece si salimos a comer?.

- Me encantaría.- Leon dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta del bar- Cuídate Claire.

- Nos vemos.- Claire cortó la llamada.

.

.

_Chicago Illinois_

-¡Sam!.

Helena se levantó agitada de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de su hija, giró el pomo de la puerta y avanzó hasta llegar a la cuna de madera blanca que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, miró a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente chupándose el pulgar, había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que comenzó a atormentarla justo después de la muerte de su hermana, pero esta vez fue distinto, no era la voz de su hermana Deborah la que suplicaba su ayuda, si no la de su hija Samantha.

Después de redactar su informe, esperó a que Rogers lo leyera y no la tildara de loca, cuando el Capitán terminó la lectura, lanzó los documentos al cesto de basura y le dijo que dejara de meter las narices donde no la llamaban, Helena se puso furiosa, le gritó un par de cosas a su jefe y salió de la oficina echando chispas.

Sam comenzó a moverse inquieta, parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, Helena la tomó en brazos mientras la bebé se acomodaba en su pecho llevándose el pulgar a la boca de nuevo, la arrulló hasta que la niña se quedó profundamente dormida, la puso de nuevo en su cuna, la arropó y le quitó un par de mechones rubios que caían en su frente.

Cada día que pasaba su hija se parecía más a su papá, desde sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio incluso su sonrisa era idéntica a la de él, algunas veces se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Leon al enterarse que era padre de una niña, entonces recordó con nostalgia el día en que dio a luz a Sam.

Había sido un parto difícil, desde el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos supo que una parte de Leon siempre estaría con ella, días después de salir del hospital, Helena buscó la tarjeta que él le entregó el día del funeral de su hermana, era pasada de la media noche, marcó el número en el teléfono y esperó a que contestara, entonces escuchó una voz femenina responder la llamada, ¿Qué hacía una mujer en el apartamento de Leon a esa hora?, al parecer estaba saliendo con alguien y quizá el enterarse que se había convertido en padre arruinaría sus planes, además ella fue quien sugirió ir al hotel aquella noche en Atlanta , así que después de todo lo que sucedió era culpa suya pensó en aquel momento, temblando colgó el auricular, rompió la tarjeta y tomó la decisión de hacerse cargo sola de Samantha.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, tenía que buscar la forma de dar aviso a los federales sobre lo que descubrió, entonces recordó que su antiguo jefe en la CIA le entregó una tarjeta por si algún día estaba interesada en volver a trabajar con ellos, se dirigió a su habitación y buscó en una vieja agenda y fue que la encontró, rápidamente encendió su ordenador y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de correo dirigido a Matt Hudson y lo envió junto con el informe que redactó, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Hudson no pensara lo mismo que Rogers, sabía que al menos la CIA investigaría antes de sacar conclusiones y eso la hizo sentirse más tranquila, no quería que la pesadilla se repitiera, ya había perdido a su hermana y viviría con ello el resto de su vida, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, nadie la amenazaba y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.2**_

Al calor de la chimenea, un hombre bebía de su copa de brandy sentado en su sillón mientras sostenía una bufanda roja, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sonido del crepitar del fuego y de las suaves notas del _Nocturno_ de Chopin. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para dar el gran golpe, tomó la prenda que tenía en sus manos y aspiró el perfume que despedía.

- Sin tan solo estuvieras aquí, estarías orgullosa de lo que he logrado amor mío- dijo el hombre en tono triste.- Muy pronto pagaran por todo lo que han hecho y entonces podrás descansar en paz.

Subió el volumen de la música, bebió el brandy de un solo golpe y de nuevo cerró los ojos… esa noche soñaría con ella.

_Washington D.C._

- Por favor señor, déjeme explicarle.- suplicó Sandra con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No tienes nada que decir Perkins.- dijo el jefe Daniels furioso.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Leon entró con un vaso de café en la mano y una carpeta en la otra, por la cara de Daniels sabía que algo no andaba bien, se volvió hacia su compañera que tenía la mirada caída y no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Sucede algo John?.- preguntó Leon al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

- Me alegra que vinieras Kennedy.- John cerró de golpe su ordenador- A partir de ahora, te harás cargo del caso en el que Perkins estuvo trabajando.

- ¡No puede hacerme esto!.- Sandra se levantó de su lugar y dio un golpe en el escritorio.

- Cálmate.- Leon la tomó del brazo y ella se sentó de nuevo en su silla- ¿Qué ocurre?

Jonh Daniels tomó la carpeta que tenía frente a él y se la entregó a Leon

- Tengo a los mejores agentes del mundo trabajando para esta organización y resulta que los niños bonitos de la CIA ya saben cuál es la siguiente ciudad en la lista del El Culto.

- ¿De dónde obtuvieron esa información?.- preguntó Leon sorprendido, había pasado varios días revisando pistas sin llegar a nada.

- Esa es la parte más absurda de todo esto.- el jefe Daniels se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana- Un detective de la policía de Chicago fue quien obtuvo esa información.

- Quizá ese detective trabaja con esos terroristas.- dijo Sandra.

- No lo creo, la CIA está convencida de su fuente además ellos hicieron su propia investigación, el detective envió su informe y las pruebas no mienten.- John se pasó la mano por la nuca y se volvió hacia los dos agentes- Incluso dio pistas del robo de las muestras del virus C en Italia, al parecer El Escorpión fue quien las robó.

- Creo que Sandra tiene razón.- dijo Leon- Ese detective tal vez trabaja con ellos.

Leon estaba sorprendido con lo que dijo John Daniels, tenía razón el jefe de estar furioso, un detective de policía había hecho quedar en ridículo a una de las agencias de seguridad más importantes del mundo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué la CIA dio a conocer esta información y no el departamento de policía de Chicago?, y sobre todo ¿Quién era ese famoso detective?.

- Creo que sería bueno reunirnos con ese policía.- dijo Leon mientras revisaba el informe que el Daniels le había entregado- Incluso podría trabajar en la investigación.

- ¡Eso nunca!.- exclamó Sandra- Es un caso federal, las autoridades de Chicago no tiene por qué involucrarse en esto.

- Tienes razón Kennedy.- Daniels esbozó una media sonrisa- Me tomé la libertad de reservar dos asientos en el vuelo de las diez a Chicago, así que prepárense y espero tener buenas noticias pronto.

- ¿Qué nadie me escuchó?.- Sandra se levantó irritada de su silla- Solo porque un policía tuvo un golpe suerte no quiere decir que por eso debamos trabajar con él.

- Vámonos Perkins, tenemos trabajo.- dijo Leon en tono serio.

Salieron de la oficina de Daniels, Sandra iba al frente a paso rápido hecha una furia, incluso chocó con uno de los empleados y no se detuvo siquiera a disculparse, Leon la siguió hasta que llegaron a uno de los jardines de la agencia, la tomó por el brazo y le dijo.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre contigo?.

- ¡Estoy harta de que nadie me tome en serio en este lugar!.- espetó Sandra furiosa.

- Tal vez si te quejaras menos y trabajaras más te ganarías el respeto de todos.- dijo Leon en tono gélido.

- Creí que estabas de mi lado.- dijo Sandra decepcionada, no esperaba esa respuesta de su compañero- Ya veo que también te incomoda trabajar conmigo.

Leon sabía perfectamente lo que era ser un novato, cuando estuvo en la academia de policía ninguno de sus instructores pensó que terminaría el entrenamiento sin embargo se esforzó y logró graduarse con honores aunque solo estuvo un día en la calles, después ingresó a la agencia y tampoco nadie creía en él, trabajó duro y ahora era uno de los mejores agentes del país.

- Lo que quise decir es que deberías esforzarte más.- Leon tomó a Sandra por los hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa- Entiendo cómo te sientes y por lo que veo vamos a seguir trabajando juntos, así que hagamos un trato, intenta trabajar más y yo prometo enseñarte lo que pueda para logres convertirte en una buena agente.

- De acuerdo.- Sandra se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos- Disculpa por las cosas que dije, es solo que estaba furiosa porque me quitaron el caso de las manos, pero está bien, te ayudaré en lo que pidas y prometo quejarme menos.

- Entonces vamos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar.

.

.

_Chicago Illinois_

Leon miró por la ventanilla del avión la ciudad de Chicago, le llamó la atención la cantidad de rascacielos que podían verse desde el cielo, era una ciudad impresionante, el mar azul y el cielo claro le daban un toque especial que la hacía aún más atractiva.

Durante el vuelo leyó el informe que el detective envío a la CIA, solo había encontrado pequeños detalles en las cartas y que la marca de nacimiento en el cuello de uno de los ladrones era la misma que la de El Escorpión, esas pequeñas cosas bastaron para que quizá se evitara una tragedia, sentía curiosidad por conocer a ese policía, tal vez como dijo Sandra solo fue un golpe de suerte, sin embargo estaba impresionado. La azafata anunció la llegada al aeropuerto, bajaron del avión y se pusieron en camino.

Después de estar varados en el tráfico cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Leon y Sandra llegaron a la estación donde trabajaba el famoso detective, la CIA no dio detalles de su identidad pero encontrarlo no sería problema, entraron al pequeño edificio de ladrillo, lo primero que notaron fue el incesante sonido de los teléfonos, Leon recordó que estaban en una estación de policia, así que era normal que recibieran llamadas todo el tiempo, algunos policías estaban sumergidos en montañas de carpetas mientras otros no dejaban de teclear en su ordenador, había una banca de madera donde estaban bajo custodia un par de chicos con el rostro golpeado, entonces Sandra dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?.

- Voltea a tu alrededor y obtendrás la respuesta.- dijo Leon mirando el lugar.

Un policía joven se acercó a ellos y les preguntó.

-¿Buscaban a alguien?.

- Buscamos al Capitán Rogers.- dijo Sandra en tono serio.

- Su oficina está al fondo.- señaló el policía.

- Gracias.- dijo Sandra.

Cruzaron el pasillo bajo la mirada de todos los que trabajaban ahí, la oficina estaba abierta, Leon tocó un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta entró y encontró al Capitán charlando alegre al teléfono de espaldas hacia la ventana, Sandra carraspeó haciéndole notar su presencia, Rogers volteó y dijo.

- Te llamo más tarde, acaba de llegar un par de personas a mi oficina que parece que dejaron sus modales en casa.- dijo molesto y colgó el auricular- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi oficina?.

- Soy Leon Kennedy y ella es mi compañera Sandra Perkins, venimos de la DSO buscando a quien envío este informe.- Leon le entregó una copia del informe al capitán, Rogers lo leyó y frunció el ceño molesto.

- Ya había leído esto antes.- Rogers se recargó en su silla- Así que los federales se creyeron toda esta basura, ustedes son fáciles de engañar por lo que veo.

- ¿Sabe quién envió esto?.- dijo Leon irritado por las burlas del capitán, ahora entendía por qué el detective había enviado el informe directamente a la CIA, el Capitán Rogers era un hombre corpulento, calvo y con aires de superioridad, el tipo de jefe que nadie quisiera tener.

- Por supuesto.- Rogers marcó oprimió una tecla en el teléfono y dijo en voz alta- ¡Harding!, dile a Harper que venga a mi oficina ahora.

- ¿Harper?.- dijo Leon sorprendido.

- Claro señor.- respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

.

.

Helena corría a través del pasillo principal que daba a la oficina de Rogers, llegó a la estación con tres horas de retraso y todo porque su hija había estado enferma la noche anterior, le pidió a Drake que la cubriera sin embargo este le dijo que llegaron dos personas preguntando por ella y el jefe estaba furioso, llegó a la puerta, giró el pomo y se encontró con la mirada atónita de Leon.

- ¿Me buscaba señor?.- dijo Helena tratando de calmar el ritmo frenético de sus latidos.

- Veo que te saliste con la tuya Helena.- dijo Rogers molesto- Los federales quieren hacerte una preguntas sobre el informe que enviaste.

- No tengo nada que responder.-dijo ella en tono firme- Todo lo que sé viene detallado en el archivo.

- En realidad venimos aquí porque queremos que la detective Harper trabaje con nosotros.- dijo Sandra.

- ¿Qué están diciendo?.- dijo Helena sorprendida- Lo lamento pero no puedo en este momento, me acaban de asignar un caso apenas ayer y tengo mucho trabajo.

- Que Harding se haga cargo de tus pendientes.- dijo el Capitán.

- ¿No entiende señor?.- dijo Helena irritada- No quiero trabajar con ellos, ya les dije todo está en el informe, no sé para qué me necesitan.

- Entonces entrégame tu arma y tu placa Harper, a partir de hoy considérate despedida.

- Bien.- Helena puso su arma y su placa de mala gana sobre el escritorio de Rogers- Que tengan un buen día.

Leon estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Helena, prefería perder su empleo antes que trabajar con ellos, la vio avanzar hacia la salida, él odiaba jugar sucio pero dadas las circunstancias no tuvo otra opción y antes de que cruzara la puerta dijo.

- Si no cooperas, entonces considérate sospechosa.- dijo Leon en tono serio.

Helena se quedó paralizada, ¿Sospechosa?, pero si había ayudado a la investigación, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota?, se dijo a si misma furiosa, estuvo a punto de decir que prefería estar presa a tener que trabajar con él, pero de pronto pensó en su hija, no podía dejarla sola, con su madre en prisión, Samantha tendría que ir a un hogar de acogida y terminaría creciendo con una familia de extraños y eso no lo podía permitir, respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse y dijo.

- Supongo que no tengo opción agente Kennedy.- Helena fulminó con la mirada a Leon.

- ¿Se conocen?.- inquirió Sandra perpleja.

- ¿Por qué mejor no hablan fuera de mi oficina?.- dijo Rogers levantándose de su silla- Harper, llévalos a la sala de interrogatorios.

- Sí señor.

.

.

Salieron de la oficina del Capitán rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios, Leon aún trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, seguía afectado por su encuentro con Helena, en el momento en el que ella cruzó la puerta sintió como su pulso se detuvo por un instante para después sentir el ritmo desbocado de sus latidos, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, tenía el cabello más corto y se veía un poco cansada, sin embargo su cuerpo era tal y como lo recordaba, enfundada en unos pantalones de vestir gris oscuro con un chaleco a juego y una blusa de seda rosa, Leon no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, a decir verdad lucía mejor que hace dos años pensó, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que habían salido del edificio hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los jardines de la estación.

- Esta no es una sala de interrogatorios.- dijo Sandra.

- Lo sé.- dijo Helena mirando a su alrededor- Rogers quiere que los lleve ahí para grabar nuestra conversación.

- Creí que no estaba interesado en el caso.- dijo Leon.

- El Capitán odia a los federales pero le gusta estar enterado de todo, cuando leyó mi informe lo tiró a la basura y me dijo que no me metiera donde no me llamaban.

- ¿Por qué lo enviaste a la CIA?.- preguntó Sandra.

- Sabía que ellos investigarían primero antes de sacar conclusiones.- Helena se llevó la mano a la nuca- Supongo que ahora somos un equipo.

- Soy Sandra Perkins.

- Helena Harper.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

- ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?.- preguntó Sandra.

- Es una larga historia.- dijo Leon sin quitarle la vista de encima a Helena.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento, Helena aún no podía creer que él estuviera en Chicago, parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una broma pesada, ahí estaba frente a ella, el hombre que durante dos años la visitó constantemente en sus sueños y el culpable de que sus citas con otros hombres fueran un fracaso, solo una noche bastó para que jamás pudiera olvidarlo, de repente la imagen de su hija vino a su mente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Leon y ella trabajarían en un caso y pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que él se supiera de la existencia de Sam.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.-dijo Sandra preocupada.

- Estoy bien, acabo de recordar que tengo que entregar mis pendientes a Drake.- dijo Helena intentando recobrar la compostura- Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar.

- Estás pálida.- dijo Leon- ¿Segura que no te sucede algo?.

- Estoy bien.- Helena frunció el ceño- ¿Les parece si comenzamos mañana?.

- Por mi está bien.- dijo Sandra- Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde trabajar y también en el cual quedarnos.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Helena- Tengo que irme, ¿Necesitan algo más?.

- Nosotros te llamamos.- dijo Sandra.

Helena entró de nuevo al edificio y Leon la siguió con la mirada, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien, quizá ella había cambiado su forma de ser o también estaba afectada tanto como él por el reencuentro, se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia su compañera que lo estudiaba con la vista.

- ¿Nos vamos?.- dijo Sandra.

- Claro.- Leon la siguió y juntos dejaron la estación.

.

.

Después del terrible día que acababa de tener, Helena lo único que deseaba era un baño caliente y pasar el resto de la noche con su hija, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró con Jane jugando en el suelo con Sam, la niña al ver a su madre, se levantó y corrió hacia ella abrazándola por las piernas, Helena la tomó en brazos y la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, el estar con su pequeña siempre la tranquilizaba, bastaba que le sonriera y le dijera "mamá" para que todos sus problemas quedaran atrás.

- Len, me alegra que llegues.- Jane se levantó del suelo- ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿Tuviste problemas con tu jefe?.

- Yo diría que más que solo problemas.- musitó Helena.

- Sam ya no tuvo fiebre durante el resto del día, vaya susto que nos dio.

- Ni me lo digas, apenas si pude dormir anoche.- Helena bostezó.

- Te ves cansada amiga, mejor vayamos a la cocina que la cena se enfría.

Durante la cena Jane estuvo hablando del nuevo trabajo que consiguió en una agencia de publicidad, Helena intentó escucharla sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, debía hablar con Jane acerca del padre de Sam, sabía que en cualquier momento él se aparecería en su apartamento y tenía que prevenirla, no quería que Leon se enterara por otra persona de la existencia de su hija.

- Len, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo Jane preocupada- Apenas si tocaste tu cena.

Helena sabía que era momento de ser honesta con su amiga, respiró profundo y dijo.

- Jen, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

- Me estas asustando Lennie.- Jane dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y miró a su amiga intrigada- ¿De qué se trata?.

- Prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie nada de esto hasta que yo te diga, ¿De acuerdo?.- dijo Helena en tono serio.

- Está bien, sabes que mi boca es una tumba.

- Hoy me encontré con el padre de Sam.

Jane puso los ojos como platos y dijo.

- ¿Está aquí en la ciudad?, pero ¿Cómo dio contigo?, creí que no quería saber nada de ustedes.

- Jane, perdón por no ser honesta contigo.- Helena una noche cansada de las preguntas de su amiga sobre su pasado, le inventó una historia Jane acerca de que el padre de Sam no quería saber nada de ellas- Todo lo que te dije sobre el padre de mi hija es mentira.

- No entiendo.- dijo Jane confundida.

- Hoy me asignaron por no decir que me obligaron a trabajar en un caso federal, vinieron dos agentes a buscarme a la estación y uno de ellos era un viejo amigo que conocí cuando trabajaba para el gobierno.

- Supongo que él es el papá de nuestra pequeña Sam.

- Así es.- Helena hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas- Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, nos encontramos en un aeropuerto por casualidad cuando se cancelaron nuestros vuelos por una tormenta de nieve, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, así que salimos a beber a un bar y al final terminamos juntos en un viejo hotel.

- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste durmiendo con él?, es decir, te conozco amiga y sé que no eres de las que tienen aventuras de una noche.

- Después de todo este tiempo, aún sigo haciéndome esa misma pregunta.- dijo Helena con amargura- Solo puedo decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, tengo una hija maravillosa y además me encontré de nuevo con mi amiga Jane.

- ¿Y porque nunca vino a ver a su hija?.- preguntó Jane.

- Él no sabe que se convirtió en padre, es por eso que te pido, es más te suplico que no dejes que vea a Sam antes de que hable con él.- suplicó Helena- Quizá algún día venga por aquí preguntando por mí.

- ¿Y cómo sabré quien es él?.

Helena salió de la cocina por un momento y volvió con una foto en un cuadro, se la entregó a Jane y esta se quedó sin palabras cuando lo vio.

- Es idéntico a Sam.- Jane miraba incrédula la foto- ¿Cómo es que nunca vi este retrato en la casa?.

- Eso no importa.- dijo Helena.

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él?.

Helena no respondió y dejó caer una lágrima.

- No digas más.- Jane tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida- Debió ser difícil para ti callar todo esto, no te preocupes, no diré una palabra pero debes hablar pronto con él, antes de que se entere por su cuenta, todos los que te conocen aquí saben que tienes una hija, y créeme solo con verla sabrá que es su padre.

- Hablaré con él en cuanto pueda.- Helena se pasó la mano por la nuca- Sólo necesito hallar la forma de decírselo.

- Todo va a salir bien, tranquila.

- Gracias amiga.- Helena sonrió.

- Por cierto, que buen gusto tienes.- dijo Jane intentando animar a su amiga- No creí que el papá de Sammy fuera tan guapo.

Helena no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de Jane, sintió que se quitaba parte del peso que tenía encima, habían sido dos años de mentiras y ya estaba cansada, ahora solo tenía que armarse de valor, encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Leon y decirle la verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.3 **_

Helena estaba de pie frente al viejo edificio intentando asimilar los acontecimientos del día anterior, el reencuentro con Leon, el nuevo caso el cual intentarían resolver juntos, de un día para otro, su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todavía estaba el tema de Sam, Jane le aconsejó que lo mejor era decirle cuanto antes la verdad, pasó toda la noche pensando en la mejor forma de decírselo pero aún no encontraba la adecuada, se obligó a volver a la realidad y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento 509, tocó el timbre tres veces pero nadie atendió, parecía que tanto Leon como Sandra habían comenzado a trabajar sin ella, suspiró molesta, se dio la vuelta y justo antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a la estación de policía, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?.- dijo Leon frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?.

- Son las ocho treinta.

- Creo que me quedé dormido.- Leon bostezó- ¿Te llamó Sandra?.

- No.- respondió Helena intentando disimular lo mucho que le afectaba ver a Leon esa mañana, vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama negro, con el torso descubierto y una barba incipiente de tres días estaba realmente sexy pensó ella irritada.

- Entonces ¿Cómo supiste donde…?.

- Recuerda que trabajé para el gobierno, yo también me quedé durante un trabajo en este edificio y por lo que veo no ha cambiado nada.- dijo Helena mirando a su alrededor- ¿Puedo pasar?.

- Claro, perdona.- dijo Leon abriéndole la puerta.

Entraron al viejo apartamento y Helena sonrió al ver que aún conservaba los mismos muebles, las paredes estaban pintadas en color verde claro y el piso de madera lucía más descuidado de lo que recordaba, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, algunas veces extrañaba la emoción de su antiguo empleo, su jefe en la CIA, la había llamado al menos un par de veces preguntando si estaba interesada en volver a la agencia, sin embargo, ahora con Samantha en su vida, no podía darse el lujo de aceptar un trabajo tan peligroso.

Leon avergonzado, intentó poner algo de orden sin conseguirlo, ella lo miró divertida desde la sala de estar, entonces, sin que él se diera cuenta, dejó las bolsas de papel que llevaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a recoger las carpetas de documentos esparcidas en el sofá.

- No hagas eso.- dijo Leon apenado- Se supone que eres mi invitada.

- ¿Invitada?, creí que trabajaríamos juntos.- dijo Helena mientras acomodaba los cojines sobre el sofá- Después del método tan poco ortodoxo que utilizaste para convencerme, creí que tú, Sandra y yo éramos un equipo.

- Lo somos.- Leon tiró los restos de la cena al cesto de basura- No era mi intención decir eso.

- Está bien.- Helena le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Sus miradas se encontraron y fue como una descarga adrenalina, el corazón de Leon latía con un ritmo desbocado, ahí estaba frente a él, la mujer con la cual estuvo soñando cada noche durante los últimos dos años, apretó los puños intentando controlar el fuerte deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos, llevarla a su habitación y decirle sin palabras lo mucho que la había echado de menos, tal vez estaba saliendo con alguien más, al menos no estaba casada se dijo a sí mismo, lo supo al ver que no llevaba ningún anillo en la mano, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, su relación con Helena debía ser solo profesional, trabajarían en un caso importante y no dejaría que sus sentimientos por ella echaran por la borda toda la investigación.

- Voy a tomar una ducha y enseguida vuelvo- dijo Leon sin dejar de mirarla.

Helena era incapaz de decir palabra alguna, perdida bajo la mirada de Leon, estaba frente a él como una adolescente en su primera cita, se recordó a si misma que estaban en medio de un trabajo y que tal vez cuando se supiera de la existencia de su hija, quizá no volvería a verla con los mismos ojos.

- Voy a preparar café, de camino compré algo para desayunar, traje suficiente para todos.- dijo Helena tratando de disimular lo afectada que se sentía.

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte.- Leon sonrió.

De pronto el ruido de unos pasos rompió la tensión entre ellos, Helena se volvió hacia el pasillo y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Sandra sobre ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí haberte dicho que te llamaría.- dijo Sandra en tono gélido- No entiendo para que viniste a esta hora.

- Para ser agente eres demasiado holgazana.- dijo Helena ligeramente molesta, por su actitud arrogante supo que trabajar con Sandra no iba a ser sencillo- Son más de las ocho treinta, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, además...

- ¿Quién dijo que tú eras la jefa?.- interrumpió Sandra furiosa- Recuerda que solo estás colaborando con nosotros.

Helena respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo para no perder los estribos, a pesar de que Sandra y ella parecían de la misma edad, no permitiría que una novata le dijera como hacer su trabajo.

- Si estoy aquí es porque tú y tu compañero me obligaron a trabajar con ustedes.- dijo Helena en tono firme mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sandra- Así que te guste o no, somos un equipo.

- ¡Tú no vas a venir aquí a darme órdenes, soy agente federal y tú eres solo una policía!.- dijo Sandra en tono arrogante.

- Una policía que hizo quedar en ridículo a una de las agencias de seguridad más importantes del mundo.- dijo Leon reprendiendo a Sandra- Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe en esta investigación, y como dijo Helena, somos un equipo, si no vas a cooperar con nosotros, te recomiendo que tomes el primer vuelo a Washington y le digas a tu padre que no pienso seguir trabajando contigo.

Sandra lo miró con ojos fríos y llenos de furia, no podía creer que su compañero se pusiera de lado de esa mujer, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Siempre es así?.- preguntó Helena.

- ¿Sandra?, todo el tiempo.- suspiró Leon resignado- Disculpa por el mal momento.

- Recuerda que mi jefe es el capitán Rogers, estoy acostumbrada.- dijo Helena con una sonrisa forzada- Por cierto, gracias por defenderme frente a Sandra, no debiste hacerlo.

- No hay problema.- dijo Leon con una sonrisa- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya es un poco tarde y tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

- Tienes razón, hablando de trabajo, estaba pensando en que tal vez Sandra y tú podrían hacerse pasar por policías mientras investigan en la ciudad.

-No entiendo.

- Trabajando en la estación, podrían enterarse de cualquier movimiento sospechoso en Chicago, además si la gente se entera que el gobierno envío a dos agentes tras la pista del El Culto, causarían un alboroto y su investigación se vendría abajo.

Leon se quedó pensativo por un momento, la idea de Helena sonaba descabellada, sin embargo tenía mucho sentido, tendrían información de primera mano sobre lo que ocurría en la ciudad, además su presencia no levantaría sospechas entre la gente.

- Tienes razón, voy a hablar con Sandra acerca de tu idea, buen trabajo agente Harper.

- Ya no soy agente, ahora soy policía, iré a la estación a hablar con Rogers.- Helena caminó hacia la puerta y salió del apartamento.

.

.

Leon aparcó el coche frente al edificio de ladrillos rojos donde trabajaba Helena, no pudo evitar recordar su primer y único día como policía en Raccon City, a pesar de que ya no era aquel novato ingenuo que soñaba con cambiar el mundo haciendo cumplir la ley, aún sentía las mismas emociones de aquella primera vez, nervioso comenzó a jugar con sus llaves mientras Sandra bajaba del coche con expresión seria.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?.- preguntó Sandra- Aún sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor?.

Sandra caminó molesta hacia la entrada dejándolo atrás, Leon esbozó media sonrisa y la siguió.

Llegaron a la oficina del Capitán, el hombre estaba sentando en su silla, de espaldas frente a la ventana y atendiendo el teléfono, pasaron los minutos sin que este se diera cuenta de la presencia de los agentes, Leon tosió un par de veces haciéndose notar, Rogers se volvió hacia ellos y de mala gana colgó el auricular.

- Ya me contó Harper acerca de su brillante idea.

- ¿Necesita alguna orden para permitirnos trabajar aquí?.- preguntó Sandra.

- Lo único que quiero son dos cosas, la primera es que no se metan en mi camino y la segunda es que me mantengan informado acerca de lo que estén investigando.

- Nosotros no podemos…

- Está bien.- dijo Leon interrumpiendo a Sandra.

- Leon, sabes que está prohibido revelar información acerca de una investigación- murmuró Sandra entre dientes.

- Vayan con Harper, ella les mostrará el lugar.

Salieron de la oficina, Leon buscó a Helena con la mirada, la encontró sentada tras su escritorio, con un vaso de café en la mano conversando con un compañero de trabajo, a simple vista el hombre parecía ser muy alto pero a medida que fue acercándose a ellos, se dio cuenta que este lucía más como un modelo de revista que como un simple policía.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?.- dijo Leon.

- Para nada.- respondió Helena levantándose de su silla- ¿Hablaron con Rogers?.

- Tan simpático como siempre.- dijo Leon con sarcasmo.

- Los llevaré a su lugar de trabajo.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu compañero?.

-Perdona.- dijo Helena disculpándose- Drake ellos son Sandra Perkins y Leon Kennedy, hoy es su primer día en la unidad.

- Drake Harding.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo Sandra- ¿Podemos comenzar ya?.

- Claro.- Helena sacó un par de carpetas de su escritorio- Síganme.

Helena los llevó hasta el que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo, en realidad se trataba de una pequeña oficina junto a una de las salas de interrogatorios, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien trabajó ahí, rápidamente Sandra ocupó el lugar junto a la ventana, Leon por su parte dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio frente a su compañera.

- Esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar, espero no les importe- dijo Helena apenada.

- Está bien, este lugar me recuerda mucho mis días como policía en Texas.- dijo Sandra.

- Te agradezco que hagas esto.- Leon se acercó a Helena- Disculpa que te haya obligado a estar aquí, sé que lo último que quieres es trabajar conmigo pero en verdad necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Helena se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia la ventana, lamentaba mucho haberse comportado tan mal el día en que Leon se presentó en la oficina de Rogers, en realidad le agradaba la idea de trabajar de nuevo con él, siempre tuvieron buena química como compañeros, extrañaba su sentido del humor, sus bromas y sobre todo su entrega en cada misión que le era asignada, de pronto recordó que tenía que tenían que hablar acerca de Sam, no podía seguir dejando pasar más tiempo, esa misma noche le contraría la verdad, ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y dijo.

- ¿Podrías ir a la sala de archivos?, le pedí a la encargada los expedientes de los últimos dos meses, creí que sería bueno comenzar a revisar si hubo algún movimiento sospechoso después del ataque a Boston.

- Me parece bien.

Leon se dirigió a la sala de archivos donde una mujer mayor lo recibió con una sonrisa amable.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo compañero de Helena.

- Trabajamos juntos en un caso.

- Menos mal, ya comenzaba a sentir pena por Drake.- dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Leon intrigado.

- Drake ha sido su compañero desde que Helena llegó a trabajar aquí, además todo el mundo aquí sabe que él ha intentado muchas veces salir con ella.

- Mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal no siempre es buena idea.- dijo Leon irritado.

- Es lo mismo que dice ella.- la anciana levantó la pesada caja del suelo y la puso sobre su escritorio- Además con un trabajo tan peligroso y una hija pequeña que cuidar dudo que Helena tenga tiempo para salir con alguien.

¿Hija?, ¿Helena tenía una hija?, Leon sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera del cielo, así que después de todo, continuó con su vida y ahora era madre de una niña, la noche que pasaron juntos en Atlanta solo fue una aventura para ella.

- ¿Acaso creíste que te esperaría hasta la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver?.- pensó.

Molesto, tomó la caja de documentos y salió de la sala de archivos sin despedirse de la anciana.

.

.

Helena pasó el resto del día revisando los informes de los últimos dos meses buscando algún movimiento sospechoso que indicara si El Culto estaba en la ciudad, aunque estuvo sumergida en una montaña de documentos durante horas, no pudo evitar notar que Leon se comportó de un modo extraño, a ratos se quedaba pensativo mirando la pantalla de su ordenador otras veces miraba los documentos sin prestarles mucha atención, parecía inquieto como si algo le molestara, pensó en invitarlo a tomar un trago para preguntarle que le sucedía y de paso también para hablarle de su hija, así que tomó su bolso y decidió esperarlo en el aparcamiento del edificio.

El reloj marcaba las nueve treinta de la noche, la mayoría del personal que trabajaba en la estación ya se había marchado, Leon apagó su ordenador y salió del edificio, no estaba de humor para volver a su apartamento y escuchar la estridente voz de Sandra, buscó sus llaves y caminó hacia el estacionamiento, sabía que no debía beber mientras estaba en servicio pero necesitaba una copa de Whisky con urgencia, mientras intentaba revisar los informes durante todo el día, se preguntaba quien habría calentado la cama de Helena como para dejarla embarazada de una niña. Pensar es ese hombre misterioso lo ponía de mal genio.

Llegó al estacionamiento de la estación y a lo lejos vio a Helena apoyada contra su auto mirando al cielo, a pesar de que se sentía molesto con ella, tenía que admitir que se lucía hermosa vestida con un pantalón de casimir negro y una blusa blanca abierta hasta el escote, si tan solo la hubiera buscado después de volver de aquella misión en Alemania, quizá la historia sería diferente, pensó con tristeza.

- ¿Me esperabas?.- preguntó Leon.

- Si.- Helena apretó su bolso con fuerza- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar una cerveza conmigo?, hay un bar cerca de aquí y…

- Estamos en servicio.- interrumpió Leon, si pensaba repetir esa noche lo que sucedió en aquel viejo hotel en Atlanta estaba equivocada, pensó.

- En realidad necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- dijo Helena en tono serio.

- Podemos hablar aquí.

- Está bien, si no quieres salir conmigo lo entiendo.- dijo ella decepcionada, no quería hablarle de Sam en el estacionamiento de la estación pero ante su negativa no le dejó otra opción.

- Sabes, hoy tuvimos un día difícil, creo que nos vendría bien un trago.- dijo Leon de mala gana.

- De acuerdo.

Leon siguió el auto de Helena hasta llegar a un modesto bar del centro de la ciudad, se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles y ordenaron un par de cervezas, el lugar parecía desierto, había un par de obreros y un grupo de estudiantes celebrando el cumpleaños de alguno de ellos, una rockola antigua amenizaba el ambiente con canciones clásicas de rock, la decoración era sencilla, todo el mobiliario era de madera y el diseño de la barra le daba un toque antiguo y acogedor.

Mientras jugaba nerviosa con una servilleta de papel, Helena buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Leon la verdad acerca de su hija, temía mucho por la reacción de este, lo único que deseaba era que entendiera las razones que la llevaron a ocultarle la existencia de Samantha, aunque ni ella misma entendiera sus motivos, notó el peso de la mirada de él y se sintió intimidada, sabía que mentirle no era una opción, debía ser honesta aunque eso significara que quizá la terminaría odiando el resto de su vida.

- ¿Vienes seguido a este lugar?.- inquirió Leon intentando romper el silencio que había entre ellos.

- Los chicos de la estación vienen aquí cada vez logramos resolver un caso.- dijo Helena con una sonrisa forzada- En realidad solo he venido un par de veces en los dos años que llevo viviendo en Chicago.

- ¿Tienes problemas con tus compañeros?, por lo que vi esta mañana parece que no convives mucho con ellos.

- Soy la única mujer en la unidad, he cerrado casos que ellos jamás resolverían, además ni siquiera le agrado a mi jefe.- dijo Helena con tristeza- Drake es el único que me hizo sentir bienvenida desde que llegué a la estación.

- Drake y tú ¿son cercanos?.

- No.- En ese momento se acercó la camarera con su orden- Es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo, antes trabajaba para la policía de Los Ángeles, me gusta mucho trabajar con él.

Leon dio bebió de golpe su trago y ordenó otro, al menos el tal Harding no era el padre de la hija de Helena, se dijo a sí mismo, notó como ella lo miraba con curiosidad y entonces dijo.

- Me enteré que te ha invitado a salir.

- ¿Qué no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer?.- dijo Helena molesta de que su vida privada estuviera en boca de todos, esa era una de las razones por la cual no se llevaba del todo bien con sus compañeros- Seguramente alguna empleada cotilla te lo dijo, prefiero no hablar de eso.

- De acuerdo.

Helena bebió molesta de su cerveza, estaba cansada de que todos en la estación se burlaran de las veces que había tenido que rechazar las invitaciones de Drake, se preguntó que más le habrían contado a Leon acerca de ella, de pronto sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, quizá alguien ya le había dicho que era madre de una niña, había llegado el momento de decirle todo acerca de Samantha, respiró hondo, se acomodó en su silla y dijo.

- Te dijeron que tengo una hija, ¿Cierto?.

- Creí que no querías hablar de lo que dicen de ti en los pasillos.

- En realidad fue por eso que te pedí que vinieras aquí.- Helena respiró hondo- Hay algo que debes saber.

La camarera llegó y le sirvió a Leon el trago que ordenó pero al final él le pidió que dejara la botella completa.

- Leon yo..

- Sabes, creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí.- Leon se levantó de su silla, dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la salida dejando a Helena perpleja.

Al llegar a su coche, Leon buscó sus llaves e intentó abrir la puerta, de pronto sintió que alguien lo sostenía del brazo, intentó soltarse pero por el aroma de su perfume, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Helena.

- Espera, no te vayas.- suplicó ella- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.- dijo Leon sin darle la cara- Seguiste con tu vida y ahora eres madre, fin de la historia.

- No es lo que piensas, volvamos adentro por favor.

En un movimiento, Helena sintió como Leon la apoyó contra el coche y la atrapó con su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, podía ver la furia brillar en sus ojos azules, trató de liberarse sin embargo, él la tomó por las muñecas y con voz suave le dijo al oído.

- Hay un hotel a unas calles de aquí, pensé que tal vez te gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo, justo como sucedió en Atlanta.

Helena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que aceptara su oferta, su sentido común le decía que algo no andaba bien, trató de soltarse sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso no soy tan bueno como el imbécil que te abandonó?, ¿O fue otra de tus tantas aventuras de una noche?.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- espetó Helena furiosa- ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!.

Leon la soltó y se alejó de ella, Helena recogió su bolso del suelo intentando contener las lágrimas que le inundaban sus ojos, antes de marcharse del estacionamiento, lo miró a los ojos y le dio una bofetada dejándolo sin palabras.

- No creí que pensaras lo peor de mí, pero en lo único que tienes razón es en que el padre de mi hija es un imbécil- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Leon se llevó la mano al rostro y vio a Helena correr deprisa hacia su auto, de repente todo el enfado que sentía se desvaneció y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo, debía ir tras ella y disculparse por comportarse como un idiota, irritado, dio un golpe contra el capó de su coche y caminó de regreso al bar.


End file.
